


Snowball Fight

by MishaPadackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaPadackles/pseuds/MishaPadackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts a snowball fight with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

Dean and Cas sat in the impala, driving down the road, heading back to the motel that Sam was at. They had gone for a simple hunt, and Sam had decided to stay behind to take care of a small case that was near him. Dean of course wasn’t very happy with it, but after twenty minutes of him acting like a moody teenager, Dean had agreed, and he and Cas left.  
They were sitting in a comfortable silence, the radio off so Dean could concentrate on the snow covered road. Dean looked over and saw a sign saying rest stop and finally broke the silence.   
“I’m going to pull over at the rest stop up there.” Cas just nodded his head and looked back to the window. Dean just shook his head. He didn’t get it. Cas was an angel, he had seen so many great things, but he told Dean once that snow was one of the most beautiful things he had seen out of it all.  
Dean pulled in to a parking spot, and went inside, surprised it was even open, since there was only one car in the parking lot. When he walked out, Cas had his back to him, and Dean stood there for a moment, looking at him, watching the snow fall in to his dark hair. Dean realized after a little bit that Cas didn’t know he was outside yet. Grinning he bent over and scooped up a handful of snow. Forming it into a ball, he tossed it at Cas, and ducked behind the snow covered hedges.  
Cas turned around quickly, looking around. Not seeing anyone, he turned back around. Dean scooped up another handful and balled it again, tossing it at Cas, hitting him between the shoulder blades. Cas jumped and turned so quickly he almost fell over. His eyes scanned the area, landing on the hedge in front of the building. He quietly began to move toward the hedge. As he got to the hedge, he quickly jumped around, surprised when no one was behind them.   
Cas turned toward the impala, another snowball hitting him in the chest. He looked up and saw Dean standing there, smiling and holding another snowball.  
“Dean, why are you throwing snow at me?” Cas looked hurt, making Dean’s smile falter.  
“Cas, it’s a snowball fight. You take snow, pack it into a ball and you throw it at each other. Here, try.” Dean handed him the ball he was holding and stood back a little ways. Cas looked at it for a moment, before hesitantly throwing it toward Dean. It scraped Dean’s arm, only hitting his jacket.   
“Like that, just aim.” Dean picked up snow and threw it at Cas, showing him. It hit him in the chest again, causing Cas to laugh. Cas picked up more snow and threw it at Dean, hitting him in the stomach. He gave a victorious laugh which Dean stopped by throwing another snowball at him. They continued on like that for a bit, starting to get into it and running around, ducking behind hedges and throwing before running somewhere else.  
They were both hiding behind hedges, getting ready, waiting for one to pop up before the other. Dean bobbed up quickly, causing Cas to jump out and throw a snowball, missing Dean as he went back down. Before Cas could get all the way down, Dean jumped back up and threw his snowball, hitting Cas in the eye. Cas stumbled back and fell on his butt, putting his hand to his eye. Dean froze, shocked, before snapping out of it and running over to Cas.  
“Cas, Cas, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” He knelt beside Cas. He moved Cas’ hand out of the way, wincing when he saw that it was already turning black. He stared down at Cas, who was staring back up at him, a small grin on his face.  
“Cas, talk to me.” Dean couldn’t stop shaking, he felt so bad.  
“Come here.” Cas finally said.  
“Cas I’m right next to you.” Dean replied, looking at Cas.  
“Come closer Dean.” Dean sighed and gave in, moving himself so close he could feel Cas’ breath on his face.  
“Wha-“ Dean was cut off as Cas hit a snowball over Dean’s head and started laughing.   
“You little-“ Dean pushed Cas over, Cas reaching out and pulling him down with him. Dean landed on top of Cas, their laughter slowing down until they were just staring into each other’s eyes, smiling.  
Dean moved down a little bit, wanting to kiss Cas, but not sure if Cas would want the same thing. He sat for a moment, debating just going for it when Cas grabbed his neck, bringing his face down, and pressing his lips against Dean’s. Dean returned the kiss, losing himself in the softness of Cas’ lips, and the way they felt against his.  
They stayed like that for a while until it got too cold. They drove back to the motel, Cas sitting in the middle, near Dean, their hands intertwined.


End file.
